Bubble Tanks (Series)
Bubble Tanks is a widely popular shooter, in which the player is a tank, made of bubbles, which makes its way throughout the bubble universe and grows to massive proportions through the use of defeating enemy tanks (also made of bubbles) and taking their bubble points, which add to your tank. History The first Bubble Tanks was released in 2006 as a project by Jared, the founder of Hero Interactive. It was an extremely popular hit on many sites, and so work was underway for a sequel to this game. This sequel would continue on the concept of the first game, of being a tank of bubbles and stealing enemy bubbles to fuel your growth. When it came out in 2007, Bubble Tanks 2 was an absolutely massive hit, generating over 10 million plays and getting one of the highest ratings of all internet flash games. This rendered Hero Interactive practically famous, and when word was out that Bubble Tanks Arenas (said not to be a direct sequel to BT2), many fans were pleased. Work also began on Bubble Tanks Tower Defence, a Bubble-Tanks-themed tower defence game that utilizes the whole bubble-growth concept. BTTD was released first, and was a popular hit, and demands for a sequel were quite often. Bubble Tanks Arenas came out a few months later, but, unfortunately, it was not quite as successful as Bubble Tanks 2. BTA centered around fighting in arenas, and featured a brand-new tank creator and enemy creator, as well as an arena creator. However, BTA was simply a testbed for the newest Hero Interactive game, Bubble Tanks 3, the direct sequel to BT2, which was announced shortly after the release date for BTA was revealed. Work was also underway for Bubble Tanks Tower Defence 1.5, which was released soon after announcement. BTTD1.5 included a few new towers and levels. Bubble Tanks 3 was released in December of 2010, and included tons of new weapons and features to play with. It also included Parts Packs to buy with money, but they were discontinued after Parts Pack 2. Basically, BT3 was a major extension of BT2, already itself a major extension of BT1. Although not as successful as its predecessor, BT3 was still a hit, and generated more fame for HI. Currently, work is underway for BTTD2, which is claimed to be a massive revamp of BTTD. Controls Main Bubble Tanks Games (remember that you can customize the key settings in the options/settings of the Pause Menu) *WASD - Move your tank. *Mouse - Aim your tank/turrets. *Left Mouse Button - Primary Weapon fire. *Spacebar - Secondary Weapon fire. *P - Pause game. (this brings up the Pause Menu) Bubble Tanks Tower Defences *Mouse - Main use, for clicking on towers and placing them, as well as pausing the game and selecting many options. *Hotkeys - There are many hotkeys in the game that make building and selling towers easier. "T" quickly brings up a basic tower for you to place. "1", "2", "3", and "4" all correspond to the order of the tower icons in the bar at left. "S" sells a tower, and "P" pauses the game. List of Bubble Tanks Games *Bubble Tanks 1 *Bubble Tanks 2 *Bubble Tanks Tower Defence *Bubble Tanks Arenas *Bubble Tanks Tower Defence 1.5 *Bubble Tanks 3 *Bubble Tanks Tower Defence 2 Trivia *Bubble Tanks 1, 2, and TD1 were blue-themed. Bubble Tanks Arenas was red-themed. Bubble Tanks TD 1.5 was black-themed. Bubble Tanks 3 is a lighter blue theme. *It took Hero Interactive nearly a year to complete BT2, and about 18 months to complete BTA. Yet, it only took 7 months for BT3 to be completed, and only a single month for BTTD 1.5 to be completed. *There is a bumper sticker on the Hero Interactive site store that you can buy. It says, "My other car is a bubble tank." There is also other Bubble Tanks merchandise available for purchase. *Half of the Destroyer (the strongest non-boss enemy in BT2) holds non-pulsating bubbles. *The BT2 boss, the Ultimate Adversary, has its own cutscene appearance. Yet, BT3's boss, which appears to be some form of oversized enemy with a GP limit, has no cutscene. *There are a few ways to beat BT3's boss in less than 10 seconds without buying Part Packs. One can add a bunch of Star Burst cannons or Massive Cannons to their tanks because of their high damage output despite costing only 3 GP each. *In BT2, resized weapons have resized bullets. In BTA and BT3, this isn't the case. *In BT1, the most powerful weapon was the Heavy Cannon. In BT2, this was the Massive Cannon. In BTA, this was the Star Burst cannon. In BT3, this was the Super Blaster. *In the Hero Interactive game Pixel, you can play as a Basic Bubble Tank, if you unlock it. *BT1 and BT2's avatar(player) tanks fired orange bullets. In later games, they fired pink bullets. *Bubble Tanks 3's laser cannon is purported to be glitched and extremely overpowered, but its problem is simply that the laser expands to go straight forward until it hits something (an enemy or the edge of the bubblefield). It is this extreme length that may cause the game to lag, and it is this unlimited range that makes it very powerful when coupled with a Radar. *Bubble Tanks 3's missing avatar weapons include: Mines, 5-Parallel, Strong Pierce, Double-MG, Triple-MG, Sticky Cannon, Mitosis Seekers, and Disassemble. **Its missing enemy weapons include: Health-Leecher Drones, Chromatic Confusion bubbles, Conveyor Cluster (moving body-bubbles), and the Death Field bubbles. *There is said to be a memory leak in BTA and BT3's Tank Viewers. *In BTA, Class(tank) sizes were determined by set rings. In BT3, this was determined by how many body bubbles there were, and how spread out they are. *Although BT3 has the Ally Bays from BT2, the allies that spawn from it do not follow your mouse (which they did in BT2) *Even though BT3's 3-Parallel Cannon is a free weapon, it is still marked with a "Parts Pack 2" color marker, as if it were included in Parts Pack 2. *BT3's Bubble Thrower's flavor-description cuts off at the end, possibly due to a limit in the number of characters the description-box can have. *In BT1, touching a Death Field resulted in a shrieking noise being emitted. There is no such noise in BT2. **In BT1, collecting many bubbles at once resulted in the audio tracks overlapping and generating a massive, ear-piercing noise. This was, thankfully, removed in BT2. *The beta 3-Spread in BT2 had a far larger firing arc. Upon BT2's release, this was fixed and the firing arc was greatly lessened. *In BTA and BT3, there appear to be "stars" twinkling in the background. The developers have not said anything about this, but there is a possibility that Bubble Tanks may be in space, and not water, contrary to popular belief. **Actually, BT3's Bubble-Thrower weapon directly states Bubble Tanks happening underwater. Those "stars" may be distant bubbles. *In BT1, using auto-click would render your weapons game-breakers, as they had ridiculous firing rates, for in BT1, the weapons fired every time you clicked the mouse. **In BT2, this was fixed, and now weapons fire automatically as you hold the mouse button down. *In BTA, there is a cheat which enables you to unlock everything, and allow a 50-GP maximum. Just go to the main menu, and type "~hero" (without the quotation marks). However, using the cheats will disable the ability to send tanks to other players.